ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Curien's Diary
The remains of my trusty diary. Do expect a few torn out pages if you do notice. January 5, 1990 Me and my team of researchers were working on a new brand of virus which harbors the qualities of multiple known viruses made by Umbrella. Few samples were made but when tested none of them had good results. But I have not given up yet, I won't let a few failed samples stop me. January 30, 1990 We still had nothing gained from our research so we continued, I have just seen the actions of a crimson head which fascinated me as I observed its improved skills. That's when I've decided to add it's blood to my virus, which actually showed improvement. March 21, 1990 My precious work, it is ever so brilliant, it can turn a deceased human from dead to a crimson head without the need to become a zombie. The virus was a bit unstable but I didn't care. None the less, I had to stabilize this creation so that it can be a bit more useful. April 17, 1990 Most of my research team were pulled out to take part in Umbrella's other experiments but I stayed behind to perfect my virus. July 28, 1990 I have decided to give my virus a name. It will be called 'Crimson Gene'. September 20, 1990 My knowledge of the virus has been expanded! I now started applying new viruses to the Crimson Gene which resorted to making new variants. October 5, 1990 I have just been informed by my brother that my nephew is born. He is named Jack Trevor Krausley. November 12, 1991 My nephew has been turned one, he had his first vaccine 'shot' which turned out to be one of my perfected Crimson Gene samples. September 1, 1998 I fled out of sight after hearing about the attacks on Raccoon City and Umbrella's crumbling power. No one has ever heard about me since. March 14, 2004 It's been years isn't it? I have just been observing my nephew's behaviour for a while. May 4, 2004 I now have a new lab to work on my many creations. No worries though, I did take a long needed time off. August 25, 2004 I've decided to work on a new project. I applied some formulas to some fruits and vegetables to increase the taste and nutritional value. The project was complete and I shipped them to a small canadian town, which ended up terribly bad (Must've added the T-Virus into them by mistake). If you wish to observe this dilema, do see this 'documentary'. (CD enclosed inside)thumb|right|326px|An agricultural project gone to bloody hell. >.< September 13, 2004 I always was fond of the old medieval ages, with a kingdom ruled by a King and Queen and all that spectacular stuff. What if I can take over the world by controlling such figures? December 18, 2004 I must take some time away from this diary so that I can more accurately perfect my special virus. I must also create the CG sample which will be for the future 'Queen'. I might have figured out who will be the CG King. June 20, 2008 It looks like even though Umbrella is nothing but a ragged shred of history, their private force, the UBCS, is still operational. It looks like someone named Joseph Frost has brought this force up and running. August 9, 2008 This is becoming stressful, I just found out that my nephew has joined the UBCS which will make my plans a bit more difficult. I have completed my special virus which will enable me to have three forms to turn into, they are a bit hard to control though so I must create a serum that will control it. I have named each of my three forms based on egyptian creatures and rulers. In case you haven't noticed, since Jack Krausley is the son of George Trevor, the first Crimson Head Elder, he is a perfect candidate to be the CG King, all I need now is a Queen......... November 1, 2008 This Cybil girl, she is really something. From what I've heard, she has killed an enemy when she was held captive. She also has superb combat skills along with a survival instinct. If I were to give her the CG, could her abilities be even more powerful? January 1, 2009 I took a look back at the many things I've done in my lifetime, some good and some bad. I laughed when I remenbered the time when I turned Degrassi Community school and the whole town into the next Raccoon City with my tainted food. (see the August 25, 2004 entry) March 14, 2009 I need to find someplace to hide the remaining samples of the CG Suppressant that I managed to get. Hmmmmm, there is a hospital there that would make a nice hiding place. Perhaps I can also place some cameras to provide me with some "Entertainment". November 2, 2009 I was beaten and arrested by the blasted UBCS, I do not know where I'm going to be placed at though, most likely at an unknown base perhaps. Hours later there was a fight going down at the base so I took the opportunity to escape. November 3, 2009 I met this strange fellow today. I do not know who he was giving the fact that he had a hood on but he was strong............ deadly strong, I was shaken by his brute strength. What lightened my mood is that he offered to team up with me. April 29, 2010 We appeared before the UBCS during one of their missions, it appears that they were looking for a sibling of Cybil's. We fought them, and during the climax my hooded partner revealed himself to be none other than the infamous Axel Scott. Just knowing that I had made an alliance with Axel was a complete honor. As of now I finally have Jack in my care. I will now make the 'preparations' to make him into the CG King.......................